


Apariencias

by Adrimazofeifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrimazofeifa/pseuds/Adrimazofeifa
Summary: Draco se descubre teniendo sentimientos amorosos hacia Hermione. ¿Logrará conquistarla o deberá seguir guardando las apariencias y fingir que la odia?Dramione One Shot inspirado en un Fan Art de Sandraesepe
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Apariencias

**Author's Note:**

> One shot Dramione inspirado en un Fan Art de Sandra Santamarina Pérez (Sandraesepe).
> 
> Disclaimer: todos los personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Gracias a ella por crear este maravilloso mundo que tanto nos apasiona.
> 
> #FicFromArt de la página FanFics Dramione.  
> https://www.facebook.com/AmamosLosFanFicsDramione

* * *

****

**APARIENCIAS**

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Fingir que se llevaban como perros y gatos se volvía cada día más difícil.

La tensión sexual que se producía cuando él y Hermione Granger estaban cerca era tan evidente que aún le parecía increíble que sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, y quienes se suponía, la conocían mejor que nadie, no se hubieran percatado de algún cambio en su forma de actuar o su rutina. O eran demasiado despistados, o era muy fácil engañarlos ya que no habían sospechado que cada vez que ella fingía dirigirse a la biblioteca, en realidad se iba a encontrar con él. Aun así, agradecía a Merlín que, debido a esas mentiras, solía pasar los mejores momentos al lado de su ¿novia? No lo tenía claro, aún no habían discutido ese tema. En todo caso, lo mismo le había ocurrido a él con su círculo de amistades. Por lo general, él había sido algo solitario y engañar a Gregory Goyle para que lo dejara en paz por unas horas, era pan comido; con los demás no era necesario dar muchas explicaciones.

Y es que ellos tenían algo muy claro: ninguno de sus amigos aceptaría su relación. Era muy irónico el giro drástico que habían dado sus vidas. Se habían odiado durante muchos años. Comunicarles que, ahora que habían vuelto a Hogwarts para cursar el séptimo año, estaban juntos, no resultaba fácil y mucho menos creíble.

Es por eso que habían resuelto que cuando se encontraran, debían comportarse como antaño para no levantar sospechas. Si se cruzaban en algún pasillo e iban con sus amigos, Draco murmuraba algunos insultos que Hermione respondía con miradas filosas; en las clases que compartían, cada vez que ella levantaba la mano él se reía por lo bajo y se burlaba de sus respuestas. También se acostumbraban tratar mal cuando sus respectivas casas se enfrentaban en el campeonato de Quidditch y realizaban burlas acerca del equipo perdedor. Y la verdad, al principio les había sido fácil seguir tratándose mal, pero conforme pasaban las semanas, las ofensas ya no sonaban tan convincentes: él ya no era capaz de soltar el insulto “ _sangre sucia”_ con el odio necesario para ofenderla y hacer enojar a sus amigos, y Hermione no podía ya dirigirse a él como Malfoy. Sin embargo, lo más complicado era ignorarse el uno al otro cuando se encontraban en el mismo salón: era imposible no recordar sus hermosos momentos juntos. Lo habían comentado… al estar cerca, sus almas se reconocían y no querían alejarse.

Ante los demás actuaban con indiferencia para guardar las apariencias, pero cuando se reunían en secreto, no podían evitar besarse y hablar de sus sentimientos. Algún rincón apartado en la biblioteca, un aula vacía donde Draco la introducía sorpresivamente cuando se dirigía a clases, el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, algún pasadizo secreto que Hermione conocía y, la mayoría de las veces, la Sala de los Menesteres, eran testigos del amor que cada día crecía más entre ellos.

Todo había empezado posterior al baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Draco se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando vio aparecer a Granger tomada del brazo de Viktor Krum. Se veía tan cambiada que empezó a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de que todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre era una completa estupidez. Si una mujer podía verse así de radiante y moverle cada fibra de su corazón, definitivamente el estatus de su sangre era lo de menos. Se descubrió creando planes para conquistarla, aun cuando eso estuviera en contra de todo lo que su padre le había inculcado desde que tenía memoria y tuviera en su contra, el antecedente de sus enfrentamientos en el pasado. Acercarse a ella no sería sencillo.

Durante la noche no le había perdido de vista ni un momento. Y ver cómo Krum la elevaba por los aires durante los bailes le había generado tantos celos que, luego de bailar dos piezas con Pansy, ya no se concentraba con los movimientos y había tropezado y lastimado sus pies. Le sorprendió la manera en que Granger lo había desconcentrado; sabía que era una buena pareja pues debido a la posición social en la que se encontraba su familia, desde niño le habían enseñado los más complejos pasos de baile. Sintiéndose de pésimo humor, se había marchado a dormir, lo que hizo rabiar a su acompañante.

—Hasta el idiota de Longbottom petrificado baila mejor que tú —le gritó ella cuando lo vio alejarse dejándola sola para el resto de la noche.

Él ignoró el descontento de su amiga y se alejó con una idea. Requería un plan para acercarse a Hermione. Pero, ¿qué le diría?

_—Hola Granger, me gustó mucho como te veías en el baile y me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Krum._

No, eso no funcionaría con ella. Así que decidió esperar pacientemente en busca de una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, muchos obstáculos se fueron presentando.

En quinto año, con todo el asunto de la Brigada Inquisitorial, no había tenido ninguna ocasión de acercarse., Por casualidad, se había enterado que ella formaba parte del Ejército de Dumbledore; por supuesto, fingió no saberlo hasta que Marietta Edgecombe los delató con la profesora Umbridge y no le dejó más remedio que aprehenderlos.

El sexto año, mejor ni recordarlo. Había sido el inicio de su calvario intentando cumplir la misión de matar al director del colegio. A quien realmente había deseado maldecir con un _Avada Kedravra_ era a Cormac McLaggen cuando se enteró que la pretendía. Fue tal su enojo que, cuando se enteró que irían juntos a la fiesta de Navidad del Club de Slug, decidido a arruinar cualquier avance, se dejó atrapar por Filch para colarse en la actividad, verla aunque fuera por unos momentos y asegurarse de que el imbécil de su acompañante no estuviera propasándose, como sabía, había hecho en otras ocasiones.

El siguiente año fue el peor de todos. La habían torturado en su casa y no había podido hacer nada para salvarla, un momento que prefería no recordar. Para rematar, por los gritos de angustia que pegaba el idiota pelirrojo desde el sótano, dedujo que algo había entre ellos. La actitud que tenía suplicándole a Bellatrix para ser torturado en lugar de ella, algo que hubiera preferido hacer él también, no era de un simple amigo. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, no hubiera dudado de deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, luego que todo había acabado y Potter había abogado por él y su familia ante el tribunal mágico, Hermione había estado presente para acompañar a su amigo, y él no había podido quitarle la mirada durante todo el juicio. Al finalizar la audiencia y, a pesar del desdén de su padre, se había acercado a ellos y sin despegar los ojos de la muchacha, había murmurado un “gracias” nacido desde los más profundo de su ser. Quería pensar que ella tenía mucho qué ver con el actuar del _elegido_.

Unas semanas después, cuando muchos regresaban a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, él se había aventurado a sonreírle cuando se cruzó con ella en el pasillo de un vagón del tren. Para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió el gesto. Después, en el Gran Comedor, no se percató de que estaba distraído observándola hablar con sus amigos cuando de la nada, ella lo miró también. Él se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer y optó por sonreírle de nuevo. La vio sonrojarse y volver a ver nerviosa a sus acompañantes para después sonreírle de vuelta y eso aceleró su corazón.

La oportunidad de oro para acercarse se le presentó cuando, días después, la divisó mientras ella venía de aritmancia para pociones, lección que ambas casas compartían. Por su mente pasó una idea y de inmediato la puso en acción: con un ligero movimiento de su varita, murmuró “ _diffindo_ ” y el fondo de su bolso se rasgó, provocando que todos sus libros, pergaminos y demás materiales cayeran al suelo. Él de inmediato se acercó a ella con preocupación y caballerosamente, empezó a ayudarle con su problema.

—Te aconsejo probar un hechizo para alivianar tu carga, Granger, con tanto libro, no hay bolso que aguante el peso —le dijo tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para juntar las cosas. Vio que ella se quedaba asombrada por su actitud.

—¿En serio es eso lo que me vas a decir? ¿Nada de insultos?

—No creo que hayas esto a propósito con el fin de que te ayudara, por lo tanto, no veo por qué tendría que insultarte. Claramente fue un accidente —respondió con tranquilidad.

Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo, como ella se asombraba aún más y le sonrió con picardía. Reparó el bolso y se lo devolvió a su dueña, quien seguía como petrificada frente a él.

—Se dice “gracias, Draco” —y le guiñó un ojo. Le divertía ver a la muchacha sin tener nada qué decir.

—Gracias… Malfoy —apenas susurró.

Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos e intencionadamente, empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia las mazmorras, como si no le preocupara que iban a llegar tarde. Si la conocía bien, dedujo que ella probablemente, se debatía entre correr y dejarlo solo, o seguirle el paso en agradecimiento por la ayuda con los libros.

Cuando llegaron a la clase, el profesor Slughorn ya había empezado la lección y al llegar tarde, les tocó trabajar juntos en la misma mesa; para colmo, como castigo a su llegada tardía, el profesor les impuso limpiar todos los calderos, colocarlos en su lugar y ordenar el aula al terminar la lección. Draco podía percibir que ella se sentía cohibida de trabajar a su lado, pero él lo disfrutó al máximo al ser la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca en una clase, oportunidad que llevaba años esperando. Sonrió al advertir la molestia de Weasley al verla junto a él y deliberadamente, picaba las raíces y hojas con lentitud para aprovechar el máximo de tiempo a su lado, puesto que debían quedarse al menos veinte minutos para terminar la poción y luego más tiempo para cumplir con el castigo. Incluso se atrevió, en un momento de descuido, a bajarle a la flama del caldero de ella para enlentecer el proceso. Cuando el profesor dio por concluida la clase, Hermione vio que él estaba bastante atrasado y había resoplado murmurando que eso significaba que se quedaría sin almuerzo; él, a su vez, fingió poner cara de fastidio por tener que quedarse a su lado por más tiempo.

Debido al atraso, ella sugirió dirigirse a la cocina para pedirles a los elfos unos bocadillos, lo que le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que, a su vez, propuso acompañarse mutuamente para no comer solos. Por fortuna, era viernes y no tenían ninguna clase después del almuerzo. Hermione parecía disfrutar de su compañía al mostrarse tranquila de estar a su lado.

Poco a poco, Draco se aseguró de ganarse un espacio en la vida de la joven bruja haciéndose presente con pequeñas travesuras o detalles, y luego de un tiempo descubrió que ella lo seguía con la mirada cuando entraba al Gran Comedor, le seguía los movimientos cuando jugaba al Quidditch, le prestaba atención cuando compartían clases o le agradecía cuando tenía alguna deferencia con ella, como el hecho de dejarla pasar primero si se topaban en alguna puerta.

Al notar que, en apariencia, no le era ya indiferente, decidió dar un paso más y aprovechó la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade para acercarse a ella y pedirle “una cita”. La siguió hasta la aldea y después de percatarse que Potter y Weasley se dirigían hacia Sortilegios Weasley mientras ella seguía sola hacia la Tienda de plumas Scrivenshaft, se hizo el encontradizo cuando ella iba saliendo con sus compras.

—Hola, Granger —le sonrió.

—Malfoy —y ella se sonrojó levemente. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente sin saber qué más decir y como él estaba en la puerta y no le daba espacio para salir ni ella para entrar, se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y tomó la iniciativa de una vez por todas.

—Saliendo de acá quería ir a por una cerveza de mantequilla… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a Cabeza de Puerco? Preferiría invitarte a Las Tres Escobas pero no sé si te importaría que nos vieran juntos…

—Cabeza de Puerco está bien —murmuró y a él le pareció que sus ojos brillaban.

Draco compró unas nimiedades para seguir con la farsa de que ocupaba algo de la tienda y tomando a Hermione desprevenida, la asió de una mano y se apareció en el interior de la taberna. Se atrevió a algo más y no la soltó de la mano hasta que se sentaron. Luego de unos minutos hablando acerca de sus vidas, se aventuró a preguntar algo que tenía semanas en su mente.

—¿Todavía estás con Weasel?

—Decidimos seguir mejor como amigos —respondió ella algo cohibida, ocultándose detrás de su vaso.

—Eso quiere decir que quizás yo podría tener una oportunidad contigo… —sonrió de medio lado, emocionado al ver que Hermione se ruborizaba y fijaba su mirada en él—. Sé que no te soy indiferente… si no, no hubieras aceptado mi invitación. Me gustas, Hermione, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, y quisiera estar contigo —la joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco se le adelantó—. Puede que no me creas, pero estoy siendo completamente sincero al confesarte que he intentado acercarme a ti desde hace cuatro años.

—Pero siempre nos hemos odiado… —tartamudeó con asombro.

—De mi parte, desde el baile de Navidad, todo fueron puras apariencias… Debía interpretar un papel para el cual, me crió mi padre. En el juicio pudiste escuchar bien toda la historia, así que no es necesario que la repita.

—¿Qué pasaría con los demás?… Harry, Ron…

—No te preocupes —interrumpió—, por mi parte están Blaise, Theo, Pansy, ellos también pegarán el grito al cielo. Pero ellos deben ser lo último que nos preocupe… —había tomado nuevamente sus dos manos entre las suyas—. Aunque si lo prefieres, podemos aprovechar esta situación para conocernos mejor y ver qué tal nos va juntos sin la intromisión de los demás… No es que te quiera esconder… más bien es una forma de protegerte, ya sabes, por mis antecedentes —se llevó una mano a su brazo izquierdo para hacer alusión a su pasado como mortífago—. Pero quiero que sepas que, si de mí dependiera, ahora mismo me pararía frente a todo el mundo mágico y te besaría.

—Pues acá no estamos frente a todo el mundo mágico… pero no me molestaría si fingieras que sí.

Por supuesto no había hecho falta más invitación para besarla.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El día que decidieron dejar las apariencias de lado y contarles a sus amigos sobre su relación, fue posterior a las vacaciones de Navidad. Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos en el colegio, que esos días separados habían sido una tortura, y de regreso en el tren, Draco la esperaba en el andén para luego murmurar con disimulo al pasar a su lado, que la esperaba en uno de los últimos vagones, los cuales generalmente iban vacíos, en una hora. Al reencontrarse no pudieron evitar abrazarse sin importar que alguien los viera.

—Debemos contarle a los demás —dijo Hermione con decisión.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Los reunimos a todos en un solo lugar y enfrentamos esto juntos?

—Puede que mis amigos y los tuyos quieran matarte…

—Pansy no te pedirá que se vayan de compras juntas como viejas amigas, estoy seguro. Pero no me gustaría que enfrentaras esa situación sola, Hermione.

—Me parece mentira escucharte decir eso —lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo sé, soy encantador —sonrió de lado besando su frente—. Debemos hacerlo pronto. No quiero seguir aparentando lo que no es. Escribiré a mis padres apenas esté en mi habitación. Ya soy un adulto, no me importa lo que opinen de nosotros ni ellos ni nuestros amigos. Cuando terminemos Hogwarts, podemos empezar de cero en algún otro lado si es que no nos quieren cerca. Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, con eso me basta.

—Aunque siempre he escuchado que los padres se vuelven locos cuando llegan los nietos —comentó Hermione con picardía.

—Pues entonces habrá que ponerse en la tarea apenas nos graduemos —se carcajeó Draco imaginándose un pequeño rubio corriendo por la mansión en busca de sus abuelos—. Tenemos seis meses para preparar la boda.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —se separó del abrazo y lo contempló boquiabierta.

—Únicamente tanteando el terreno… —se sonrojó Draco alborotando su rubio cabello con nerviosismo—. En todo caso, el primer paso es contarle a los demás lo nuestro. Ya después veremos lo de la boda —le guiñó un ojo ante de volver a abrazarla.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

**_Cinco años después…_ **

****

Draco salió apresuradamente de la chimenea, más pálido de lo usual y muy preocupado, se dirigió hacia su habitación en el ala oeste de Malfoy Manor.

Se encontraba realizando una misión en Noruega desde el día anterior, cuando al llegar al Ministerio de Magia donde él y Hermione trabajaban desde hacía ya cuatro años, Potter le había informado que ella se había sentido mal y el sanador la había enviado directo a casa con reposo absoluto. No podía imaginar qué sería tan grave como para que su mujer aceptara dejar la oficina, algo que nunca ha podido lograr ni usando sus más expertos encantos o sobornos.

De camino, se encontró con Narcissa, quien lo retuvo unos minutos para limpiar algunas cenizas que quedaron en su siempre pulcro traje para después abrazarlo, pero él no tenía cabeza para el afecto; y con el alma en vilo, preguntó:

—Madre, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—No te preocupes, cariño, ella va a estar bien. Fue solo un susto —respondió la señora con pasividad.

—No debe ser sólo un susto dado que dejó su trabajo, madre, la conoces bien. Jamás abandona sus casos.

—No te detengo más, hijo, ve a verla. Está deseando contarte lo ocurrido.

Draco besó a su madre y salió corriendo aún más preocupado. Al abrir la puerta, la buscó en la cama pero al encontrarla vacía, se asustó aún más. Suponiendo que pudiera estar en el baño, caminó hacia esa estancia cuando de pronto, se percató que las ventanas que llevaban a su balcón estaban abiertas, así que se dirigió hacia la terraza. Sentada en una mecedora y tan bella como siempre, estaba tarareando una melodía desconocida para él. No parecía enferma y eso le intrigó.

—¡Draco, hola! —sonrió al verlo, iluminándose de inmediato su rostro—. Me alegro que hayas llegado.

—Qué ha pasado Hermione, por qué no me has enviado una lechuza para haber venido lo más pronto posible —se acercó a su esposa y arrodillándose frente a ella, le tomó las dos manos—. Bien sabes que, si te pasa algo, me muero.

—No era necesario apresurar tu regreso. Estoy bien y era cuestión de horas para que llegaras. No quería preocuparte. Lo de Noruega era muy importante.

—Nada es más importante que tú. Dime ya qué tienes, me estás matando de angustia, Hermione.

—Señor Malfoy… ¡vamos a ser papás muy pronto! —Draco de momento no reaccionó a la noticia. Llevaba años intentando convencer a Hermione de tener un hijo y ahora que al fin era una realidad, no cabía en sí del asombro. Emocionado abrazó su cintura intentando con esto, ocultar sus ojos vidriosos—. Sé que es algo que querías desde hace mucho tiempo… y bueno, la idea era darte la sorpresa este fin de semana, pero el bebé decidió hacerlo a su manera. Se nota que es todo un Malfoy. Él tenía que llamar la atención de alguna forma. He tenido un poco de dolor y por eso me enviaron para la casa.

—Por supuesto que es todo un Malfoy —Draco se recostó a la parte baja del abdomen de su esposa para luego besar la zona—. ¿Verdad que sí, hijo? Ya le daremos lata juntos a tu madre —le hablaba a su bebé y luego a su madre—. ¿Tienes dolor ahora? —ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó poniéndose muy serio.

—Desde hace unos días… —sonrió con picardía.

—¿Y cómo es que te guardaste esa noticia? Es usted realmente mala, señora Malfoy —le presionó juguetonamente la nariz y ella se limitó a seguir sonriendo—. Todavía antenoche cuando toqué el tema me dijiste que no estabas preparada para ser madre por todo tu trabajo en el ministerio…

—A su lado, señor Draco Malfoy, me hice experta en guardar las apariencias… —respondió con desenfado para luego besarlo con ternura, haciendo olvidar a su esposo todas sus quejas.

Eran más que felices.

**_FIN_ **

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos 💕


End file.
